El reflejo de Severus
by NaruHamisaki
Summary: Porque todo tiene una razón de ser


Bueno, este es el segundo del mundillo de hogwarts que escribo. El primero suckeaba demasiado, pero de todos modos lo subiré. Una de las razones por las que empezé a subir mis fics, es para mejorar mi manera de escribirlos...

esop...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El reflejo de Severus.

- Ten, Severus, conseguí una para tí.

Lily Evans ponía dos cervezas de manteca sobre la mesa mientras se acomodaba al lado de su amigo.

Las tres escobas estaba repleta de estudiantes de Hogwarts, tal como solía ocurrir en cada visita a Hogsmade y, sin embargo, el lugar que ocupaban estos estudiantes parecía una isla en medio de un tumultoso mar.

Severus Snape no era la persona más agradable del colegio y estaba muy lejos de serlo. El pelo grasiento y sus ojos de cuervo intimidante armonizaban con una nariz demasiado grande para su edad. La apariencia escualida de la cual era dueño, era el objeto recurrente de burlas y ciertamente del desprecio femenino. Por eso parecía tan irónico que la chica más popular del colegio en los últimos 30 años estuviese a su lado, ofreciéndole un trago.

Él la quiso desde que la vío abordar el expreso en primer año. Ella lo hizo su amigo desde que se sentaron juntos en la mesa que el sombrero les indicó.  
Tenían muchas cosas en común. Ambos eran sangre sucia y solían defenderse mutuamente de los ataques que les propinaban Goyle y Malfoy. Siempre que podían estudiaban juntos, él aportando sus ventajas en pociones, ella repitiendo hasta el éxito de su compañero los terribles ejercicios de encantamientos. Las conversaciones frente a la chimenea de la sala común habían abrigado ya varios inviernos y casi no existian secretos entre ellos.

Lily se había transformado en la única persona en la que Severus podía confiar y por eso podía percibir como se alejaban cada vez más.

Todo se debía a ese maldito de Potter y a la trifulca de estúpidos que lo seguian. Cada vez que tenian la oportunidad lo dejaban como un idiota a los ojos de su amiga. Generalmente ella los ignoraba, se acercaba a él para ayudarlo y luego cambiaban de tema para sentirse mejor. Extrañamente, la última vez que Cornamenta y su manada lo molestó a la orilla del lago, ella se comportó diferente y se unió a la última risotada. Eso era algo que le costaba perdonar y en lo que más pensaba mientras corría por entre los lugares más recónditos del castillo.

Entró a una habitación vacía y empolvada, excepto por un inmenso espejo arrumbado en un rincón. Se acercó y el reflejo reveló un Severus imponente y acicalado. A su lado, la dulce Lily lo besaba en la mejilla tiernamente. Él volteó con ánimos exploratorios y sólo se encontró con una sombra lejana y el sonido de un par de zapatos que se ponían en movimiento.

- Así que ese es tu deseo, Severus Snape- murmuró la voz.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lucius? - preguntó sorbeteando y secandose las lágrimas.  
- Esperandote, por supuesto.  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Oh no, mi querido amigo- dijo el rubio con aires majestuosos- la pregunta es ¿Qué quieres tú?  
- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? - contestó temeroso de la respuesta que daría a su próxima pregunta - ¿acaso tu me lo darás? - Yo no te daría ni las fecas de mi elfo doméstico, sangre sucia... Sin embargo, efectivamente conozco a alguien que podría, quizás... si le das lo que pide a cambio.  
- ¿Y qué pide?- preguntó sorprendiendose a si mismo - Lealtad.

Un pesado silencio se extendió por la habitación.

- Bien, veo que no te interesa... era de esperar viniendo de alguien como tú.

Malfoy se alejó del lugar en dirección a la puerta

- Por cierto- dijo al salir- Dumbledore te espera en la sala de transformaciones.

Snape miró el espejo un poco más. Un deseo incomtrolable senrojó sus mejillas mientras observaba a su chica liberar uno a uno los botones de su blusa. cerró los ojos abruptamente y buscó a tientas el pomo que lo sacó de aquél lugar.

Todavía jadeante y sudoroso llegó ante la presencia del profesor.

- ¿Todo bien, Severus?

El muchacho asintío, aunque su mirada ausente hacía sospechar de la veracidad de su afirmación.

Albus Dumbledore comenzó por enésima vez el discurso de excusas con el que exculpaba a Potter y Black. ¡Cómo odiaba que lo hiciera! No entendía cual era el objeto de hundirle la daga más y más, eso sólo acrecentaba su odio hacia James, hacia todo lo que se interpusiese entre Lily y él. Fue entonces cuando decidió que hablaría con ella. Era una cobardía pedirle a otro que intercediera, muy propio de Malfoy, pero no de él. Sacaría a James Potter de la carrera por sus propios medios y presentía que aún podía ganarle la partida.

Respiró profundo y con ello volvió al presente. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y le cogió la mano a su amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Severus?  
- Yo...- tragó saliva- quería decirte.  
- ¿Es el trabajo de pociones, verdad? Tienes razón, he sido una irresponsable, pero te aseguro que.  
- No es eso - interrumpió - ¿No? Entonces ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

El nerviosismo en a voz de la chica puso en evidencia que los temores de Snape eran justificados.

- ¿Lo dices por Potter? - aventuró, simulando indiferencia - A ti no se te escapa nada ¿cierto? Yo sé que me dirás que es un idiota, incluso yo pienso que lo es, pero el pobre diablo se esfuerza tanto y después de todo, si una va a salir con alguien en este colegio, es mejor que sea con James Potter... creo que voy a darle una oportunidad.  
- Pero Lily...- quisó interrumpir Snape, amargado - ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo?

El brillo en los ojos de la muchacha y la dulzura en su voz impidieron que el escualido mago dijera sus reales sentimientos.

- Sabía que entenderías... mi buen Severus ¿Qué haría sin tí?

Lily lo besó en la mejilla y corrió al encuentro de James. Sirius, que se aprestaba a avergonzar al triste muchacho, se distrajó con una invitación inusual de Remus.

Malfoy y Goyle se sentaron junto al Snape y luego de un silencio prolongado éste habló:

- Y bien, Lucius ¿Cómo dijiste que se llam tu amigo?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Espero que les guste 


End file.
